Jordan
Summary Jordan is a Top Ranker and No.8 in Yama's Gang. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely 7-A Name: Jordan, "Fighting Maniac" Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Canine Man, Advance Ranker, FUG Ranker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Sniper, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires and anyone in his sight will inevitably get hit by one of his shoots), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Energy Projection (Using his shinsoo cannon, Jordan is able to fire bursts of green shinsoo), Transformation (Able to use the partial transformation to enhance the power of his left arm), Limited Body Control (Can control the structure of his left arm and transform it into a shinsoo cannon or sniper with green hair), Limited Size Manipulation (Can change the height of the parts of his right hand using partial transformations), Limited Hair Manipulation (Using his shinsoo cannon, Jordan is also able to generate large amounts of green hair to shoot and then immobilize his target), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, likely Mountain level (His shoots when totally charged are capable of restraining people who can withstand from Base Baam attacks for an extended period of time) Speed: At least Relativistic (Comparable or superior to Baam) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, likely Mountain Class Durability: At least Small City level+, likely Mountain level (Took hits from Culden who is comparable to him in a sparring section) Stamina: High (Comparable to Baam, if not superior) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with partial transformations. Kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Jordan is a professional sniper, being able to hit anyone and anything in his sight, regardless of distance, just as he is able to overcome the weakness of his partial transformations) Weaknesses: Some of Jordan's partial transformations are used for ranged combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: Partial Transformation: Jordan has inherited the mysterious ancient power Yama and his brothers which means that he can undergo transformation. He has shown us the first version of his transformation where he develops a cannon like arm. He then mentions that he can further progress this transformaiton. It is not known how many transformations he can undergo. Jordan_partial_green_fury_beast.jpg|Green Furry Beast Jordan_dog_bite.png|Dog Bite 3x14_-_1.jpg|Little Forest (Preparing) Jordan_binding_forest_effect1.png|Little Forest (Effect 1) Jordan_binding_forest_effect3.png|Little Forest (Effect 2) Jordan_binding_forest_effect4.png|Little Forest (Effect 3) Jordan_binding_forest_effect6.png|Little Forest (Effect 4) Jordan_3_form.jpg|Bullet Piercing Through The Woods Of Uncertainty *'Second Form — Green Furry Beast:' Jordan transforms his own arm into a shinsoo cannon covered with green hairs, though this being only one of the partial transformations that Jordan was still capable of generating a large gust of shinsoo strong enough to vaporize a part of a large building that still could surprise a Ranker sent by the Elder High Priest *'Second Transformation — Dog Bite:' Probably an evolution of his Second Form - Green Furry Beast, where Jordan's cannon shinsoo gets more hairs and even bigger than before, as his fiery firepower gets stronger than before. **'Biding Skill — Little Forest:' A technique that preparation is necessary, where Jordan creates a giant ball of hair and thus throwing in his opponent creating a blinding green light and leaving his opponent immobile. *'Third Transformation — Bullet Piercing Through The Woods Of Uncertainty:' Attack in this form can hit anything Jordan sees. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Hair Users Category:Tier 7